The Alternative Mainframe War Stories
by ClaireR6
Summary: This is an AU where Enzo and AndrAIa doesn't lose the game in Game Over, during the war develops and the guardian's evolution. E&A explicit content later. English is not my first lenguage, I'm a learner, so... sorry for my bad grammar or errors, I'll be grateful if you help me with that. Re-Upload with some corrections and new content.
1. Chapter 1

_730 cycles after Bob's gone._

_This stupid war is hardest than ever, and all my friends are hopeless. I feel that I have the obligation to do something, but I don't know exactly what._

After the firewall failed, Megabyte infected almost the whole Mainframe; even Phong was downbeat about their possibilities under that circumstances.

And without Bob.

_Since Bob made me a guardian I've been fighting against my protocol, a hard and tired job, but hours ago I realized that this is not the right way. Dot will be angry, and disappointed with me._

During the lasts cycles, Enzo and AndrAIa played and won all the games, showing that they jump at the chance, being up for it and taking it all on the chin.

Of course, Dot was still who call the shots, but the young guardian became the flavor of the month in less than a wink.

_To mend and defend…_

The young guardian go to the principal office with clear intentions.

"Mouse?" Asked Enzo.

The purple sprite become a great confident for Enzo, and for AndrAIa as well, maybe because she has always a better adaptation capacity to changes than his sister.

Especially in social skills with him…

"Yeah, something's wrong sugar?"

"No; I mean… Yes. I mean… Can we have a word?" Said the young guardian between worried and tired.

"Sure." She can feel something different around the boy when he asked. "Let me close all the Vid's."

"Where are Dot and AndrAIa?"

"With the patrols. We have some new soldiers training." She giggled. "Don't worry, we have time without your sister."

"Why are you saying that as if I'd was in a jam?"

"I know what you want to talk about."

"Really?" asked the boy confused.

"Yeah. This is about AndrAIa, aren't this?"

"You got up early this morning, didn't you? AndrAIa and I are fine. This is about the war. Megabyte... and me."

"Ok, now I'm completely lost."

"This war has taken a long time. We are exhausted, discouraged and hopeless. I want to end all that nonsense. Now. I don't care the risk, I don't want that damn situation anymore."

"See? You are going to be in a jam, your sister is going to kill you as soon as she knows that!"

"Megabyte is going to kill everybody if we don't do something fast."

"I know. I've told that thousand times, but Dot…"

"Dot is not here now. And day by day is more difficult to fight against my protocol. I'm done in, Mouse. I need… All of us need something happening fast"

"What are you thinking?"

"I've been doing some thinking…I want to open the ports."

"Are you mad!? If Dot doesn't kill you, Turbo does."

"OK, everybody wants to kill me and I'll be on Shit Street, but think about that: if we could open the ports, the guardians should delete the virus before he infected the net, they can't refuse to do."

"Their protocol?"

"Our protocol."

"The same protocol that followed for close all of us here with the virus? Is too risky."

"If we are lucky, we could find Bob. We need to bite the bullet, now."

"Still too risky. The ports are in Megabyte's territory, and totally blocked. Someone should go there and open the ports by hacking them."

"Correct." Both sprites stare each other. "Could you teach me how?"

"No sweat, but… Are you sure?"

"More than sure."

"I can teach you, but I have some requirements…"

"What requirements?"

"Tell the plan to AndrAIa."

"Here we go again! I don't want worry her, Mouse."

"OK, sugar, if you don't want to talk about AndrAIa, I'll do. That sprite left her whole world for being with you, she trust you since the beginning and loved you unconditionally; she deserves it. Listen, everybody has the absurd theory that you don't know what she feel, but I know that it is not true. You're very smart and you know perfectly about her feelings. Indeed, I'd say that you feel the same for her."

"Ok, I can see where you are coming from, what's your point?"

"I'm not your sister, Enzo. You are not the foolish child you used to be, and you two need that chat. If something wrong happens to you, she deserves to know all. And when I say all, I mean ALL."

"I think in it time and time again, but we are in the middle of a war, and…"

"Tell me about it! Let me give you an advice: talk with her, you'll feel better."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Sugar, between you and me, think in Bob and Dot. They were like you for cycles. And now, I'm sure that both of all are regretted not having talk."

"It was dirty play."

"I know. But if I were you, I'll go with her off the radar and spoke once for all!" she smile while the green guardian walked away.

"Heads are going to roll here!"

001011100010101100011100010101001000

"Enzo!" The game sprite ran and hugged him.

"Hi, AndrAIa." he smile and look at his sister. "Any news?"

"No." Answered Dot resigned.

"The soldiers?"

"Too young and too clumsy. I need a break, sorry. I'll be in my room."

"Sis, are you OK?"

"Yeah… Don't worry. I'll be fine in a nano." she said with a forced smile.

The three sprites and Phong look at the women while she walked away.

"She is in the doldrums. It is bad… It is very bad…"

"She has spent the day like that." said AndrAIa.

"We are all so tired." the young guardian finally reacted. "Mouse, could you talk with Phong? I'll see you after... you know what".

"Sure. Take your time. I'll be there." She smiles and wink.

001011100010101100011100010101001000

"Enzo… Why are we here off the beaten track and what was these "you know what" with Mouse? You don't usually keeps secrets with me…"

"Ok…" The young guardian take a deep breathe "It will be hardest than I've thought. AndrAia… today I told with Mouse about some new plans for change that situation and finish the war once for all."

"Alphanumeric! It will be awesome! How can I help?"

"Let me continue… that new plan… it has some risk. For me."

"Don't do."

"AndrAIa, I should do someth..."

"No. Don't do."

"AndrAIa, listen. You can't judge without listen the plan."

"Ok. But you can't do it, especially if it means lose you…" her eyes looks wet, as if she starts to cry any minute now. "I can't lose you, Enzo."

The young guardian stare to her. She was his best friend, the first girl that he felt in love with, his confident.

"AndrAIa, for me is very difficult live fighting against my protocol. Is something like fight against yourself, it hurts more than you can imagine, I'm done in. Every day is worse, for me and for all of you. I am the Mainframe's guardian... And I should do what I should do."

"I see… What is the plan?"

"That's very basic. I want to open the ports and wait."

"Enzo! Are you mad? If you open the ports, Megabyte will infect the Net and… Oh… The guardians…"

"They should help if the virus tries to infect the net." He answered with a polite smile.

"But… Even if we can be online, you don't know how the guardians reacts or what they are going to do. Moreover… the ports are closed and encrypted... and on Megabyte's."

"That's the risk factor. Mouse could teach me how hack the ports, but I'll need to be there."

"Then you have still one problem before the problem."

"Exactly. Coming there with megabyte around the ports… and trying to jump online for himself."

"Enzo… you knows better than anyone what that virus could do. I'm not sure about your plan."

"I don't told you anything about being sure, Andi. But in the worst case scenario, being online, Mainframe has more chances…" He shut up for a nanos and look at her.

"AndrAIa, you are the smartest sprite I've ever met, you always makes me hanging on. I don't know how, but we saw eye to eye since the first nano, you've always believe in me. I don't know where I'd stay if I don't have you. I thought… It was important to telling you."

Both young sprites look to each other without words.

"Enzo, I can't think in…" the guardian kiss her suddenly but gently, making her brushing and surprising.

"And… I'll never forgive me if something happens before let you know that I'm crazy about you."

"You always know about…?"

"We've had never the right time, or place… but now… nothing else matters. I've always know about your feelings, AndrAIa; and I've always feel the same… I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Now, more than ever, I want you here with me, Enzo…"

"I can't." He hold her hands and approach to her. "But I promise, I'll come back."

This time was the game sprite who kiss the boy slowly and sweetly.

"You better." both smile between nervous and relieved. "I love you, Enzo."

"I love you too."

001011100010101100011100010101001000

"That will be your now or never situation honey, you should have all under control."

"I know, Mouse; don't worry." answered the young guardian.

"Oh, sugar, I must be worried. Your sister is going to kill me if something… eh…"

"Yeah, I know. How could I connect the code to the ports?"

"I'll give you a tab with four S.H. ports, you should connect the tab to the ports central system, upload the code and wait."

"That's all? It seems easy…"

"Honey, until you've arrive to the ports, you can't say that kind of stuff. By the way… how was your little chat with AndrAIa?"

"She knows everything."

"And…?"

"Here we go again! Not your business, Mouse. I've thinking… We can do it while a gamecube comes."

"Too basic. You two always play the games and Dot knows that, we should find another way."

"Hey guys." AndrAIa appeared suddenly "Dot's coming."

"Thanks, sugar." Said Mouse while look at two sprites and draw a silly grin.

"Really Mouse? Right now?" asked sarcastically the young guardian.

AndrAIa giggled and try to walk away, when the green sprite hold her hand make her approach to him.

"I'll see you later, OK?" say almost whispering.

"Sure." she kissed him and smile. "Love you."

"Love you." he look gawking how the sprite go to the principal office.

"Awww…" said Mouse enthusiastically.

"Awww what?" asked the green sprite.

"You two!"

"What a long day…"

"Until see AndrAIa?" She giggled.

"Until you shut up and teach me that damn thing!" answered sulk and totally brushed.

001011100010101100011100010101001000

"Why have you that silly smile all day long?" Dot stare to AndrAIa curiously

"What silly smile? I don't have any silly smile."

"Of course you have!"

"Don't say nonsenses, Dot."

But that Dot and Mouse curiosity could be helpful. She should talk with Enzo as soon as possible and tell him about her plan. It may be foolish but effective with Dot if she knows her as good as she think.

During that time with her friends, she learned that Dot was like a kind of Enzo's mum, and she didn't have still realizes that Enzo isn't a kid anymore. Bit by bit, the two young sprites were growing too fast due to the war, and now they were a teenagers discovering the adult world.

WEARING, INCOMING GAME!

WEARING, INCOMING GAME!

A Vid Window opened suddenly.

"Hey girls, can we use the new cadets for that game?" Enzo asked.

"Sure!" AndrAIa answered. "I'll see you in the cube with them." Say just before the Vid Window closed.

"That smile again!"

"Dot!"

001011100010101100011100010101001000

"OK, is everything under control, Mouse?" asked the young guardian before go to the game.

Of course, go ahead! And… Enzo, take my gun with you. With Dot in that way… We are in dire straits, if push comes to show, you should to step up to the plate. Now, that's up to you."

"I know. We'll be fine."

"I hope so, sugar."

001011100010101100011100010101001000

"So… are you trying to say what I'm thinking?" the green sprite look to AndrAIa disbelief.

"Trust me, Dot needs something that makes her to see a new broom, the time for a change, the..."

"No way! You must be joking… Andi, we are talking about my sister, who still thinks in me like a 1.0! "He looked at the counter. "My turn…" that isn't finished yet.

The guardian shoot at the dartboard, hitting the target and walking to the finish level.

"C'mon, sparky, trust me!"

"O.K. AndrAIa, give me five good reasons, and I'll do it."

"Ehm… number one, it is the only thing that Dot doesn't expected and it could make her responds… number two, that's a good new!" Enzo point the last target. "Number three, it could be the most effective way to show her that we are growing up." the shoot sounds like an explosion. "Number four, I was waiting for that since cycles ago and I can't keep the secret."

"Inconclusive." he giggle. "But admissible." One more reason.

GAME OVER.

"I want to kiss you. Right now." She said and her lips find yours while the cube goes out, kissing the guardian deeply and passionately.

"I could see it coming…" He whisper seeing her smile.

"Ehem… when you're ready…" The virus's deep voice alert the sprites.

"Megabyte!" the guardian point the virus with Mouse's gun. "Where is the recovering team? What's happening here?"

"I wonder the same… does your sister knows that you're playing with guns and kissing girls?"

"Not your business." answer cocking the gun.

"Don't you dare…?"

"Try me."

"As you wish." said the virus as he approached to him.

The sprite shot to the virus, makes him fall to the ground.

"AndrAIa, run, now!" He hold her hand "Everybody follow us! No time to lose!" scream to the binomes.

Both sprites come to the principal office followed by the cadets.

"Dot! Mouse! Is everything OK?" Enzo asked.

"Megabyte's troops catch us in a trap, the recovering team was delayed." the purple sprite answered.

"But they are fine?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Enzo! Are you two OK?" Dot appeared suddenly and asked worry.

"Of course sis." he smile. "We always do."

"Thanks the user you had a gun… By the way… why have you a gun? And… what kind of game was that?"

"A shooting game. Why?"

"Ehm… I thought… that… nothing! Never mind!" she answered brushing.

AndrAIa look at Enzo proud of her idea.

"Told you."

"Shut up, cheater!"

001011100010101100011100010101001000

Someone ring at the door returned Dot to the reality.

"Come in!"

"Sis, are you OK?"

"No… I've failed you, Enzo. If you hadn't been ready, Megabyte…"

"But I was, sis. Listen: when the war started, I was only a foolish boy, but now… I am 1.5 and I have a guardian protocol… I mean… I am not Bob, but… I am here… You mustn't do it alone. I can help… If you let me."

"I know… sorry. That's just… I'm… That's just difficult to explain…"

"It wasn't because of Megabyte, was it?"

"It was more around you… I've trying to protect you like when you were a little kid, and I just realized that you are too far from the small troublemaker you used to be."

"Oh, I can have some problems if you wish…"

"No, thanks! We have enough…" she smiled sarcastically. "And thanks, guardian Matrix."

"You're welcome commandant Matrix." answered with clear purposes of finish the chat and going outside.

"Ehm… Enzo…?"

"Yes, sis?" Too late.

"Would you tell me anything else? Maybe about… AndrAIa?"

"Let me see… no?" he brushes and started to walk.

"Oh, C'mon brother!" she ran after him. "Enzo!"

"I'm going to blame you." say pointing to the game sprite.

"I wasn't the one who started that, sparky!"

001011100010101100011100010101001000

"That feels good." said the game sprite.

"Yeah…" answered the young guardian before kiss her head.

The two sprites were lying on the roof, looking at the sky. AndrAIa were wrapped around Enzo's chest, just feeling his accelerated processor beating while he caress gently her aquamarine hair.

"That's like… just like if we had a normal life. Without war, troubles or viruses."

"Weird heh? …I'm not able to remember that kind of life."

"Enzo… Do you really think that… We are going to win?"

"I have to, Andi."

"But… What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's going to happens to me."

"Why are you sure?"

"Because I have two promises to keep."

"What promises?"

"I've promise Dot that I'll find Bob and bring him back."

"And the other one?"

"The other one is a promise with myself. I should come back… and stay with you…" he brushed "like… like a couple… a normal couple. Going out, having dates, and all that stuff."

"That sounds good."

"Yes, it does…"

"Enzo…?"

"Hm?"

"Stay safe, I need you by my side." She tight her body against his, like if she wants to merge with the guardian.

"I will, Andi."

001011100010101100011100010101001000

"Ok, and… that's all, sugar."

"Not really difficult at all…"

"No, but we should stay ready for anything… We don't have any idea about guardians actions, or Megabyte purposes, or…"

"I'm more worried about my sister indeed…"

"When did you tell her…?"

"When it happens. If she knows anything about that strategy, she never let me go ahead. I'm very sorry for doing the plan in that way, but we don't have any other choice."

"We don't have neither success guaranties…"

"Have you any other idea?"

"No, sugar… I only could support you now I'm afraid."

"So, we only need our "now or never situation"."

"Enzo… how do you reach the ports? I mean... Dot is always the one who deceive Megabyte…"

"I'm totally lost, but… we have still time. Whatever could happens!"

"Enzo!" Dot appeared at the office suddenly. "You two should see that now."

"What happens, sis?" he asked going to the principal room followed by the mercenary.

"Megabyte is more than angry I'm afraid…"

The big principal Vid Window shows the whole Mainframe covered by a dark red dome.

"What's that!?"

"We don't know yet… But we will soon…"

"This is bad… This is very bad…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you scanned that thing yet?" asked Dot.

"Yes, but we don't have any logical response… This is very strange." answered Specks

"Dot, I'm almost sure that Megabyte is going to hunt me, or he'll try at least." said the young guardian "After the shot, he may going ballistic and we must be ready for that. He may pretends makes me the same as Bob, or anything worse."

"Enzo…" The game sprite approached to the boy and hold his hand.

"Don't worry AndrAIa, I'll be fine."

"Of course! We'll not allow Megabyte to hurt our main boy." Mouse winked to AndrAIa.

"Sir... ma'am… We are reading energy fluctuations…" said Specks.

"A Gamecube? Just now?" asked the guardian.

"Don't worry Enzo, I'll go with the trainers…" Dot approached to her brother. "Stay frosty… and safe."

"Sure, sis."

WEARING, INCOMING GAME!

WEARING, INCOMING GAME!

"See you!" said the boy while saw how his sister go outside. "OK, guys, we don't have too much time…"

"Stop everything my child… I've seen that sky color once upon a time… and it wasn't Megabyte."

"What do you mean, Phong? Another virus? Hexadecimal maybe?" Asked Enzo.

"Well, we are offline so… one of our two most wanted must be the cause."

"We don't know about Hex since cycles ago… that makes sense, she were always barking mad." said Mouse while looks at the sky through the Vid.

"Did we know the origin point?" Asked the guardian.

"Affirmative… sector four." answered Specks.

"I should go."

"I'm going with you." Said the purple sprite.

"No Mouse, we need you there being ready for Dot when she finishes the game, beef up the shields." Answered the boy.

"Then, I go." said AndrAIa.

"Be careful my sons. Hexadecimal is less dangerous than Megabyte… but still a virus."

"And remember: that may be a trap." added Mouse.

"When these two work together… that doesn't last long." said Enzo.

001011010010111000101001011011000

"That's a nice bike!" said AndrAIa

"What is it with you and bikes?" asked the young guardian while driving.

"We are very close now… park the bike there, walking would be safer."

"As you wish!" Both sprites left the bike and go ahead walking.

"Look at that two lovebirds, Scuzzy… That two could have been me and Bob… Oh! Bob… What a pity!"

"Stop saying nonsenses Hex! What are you trying now?" Asked Enzo curious.

"Attract your attention, of course…"

"What!?" asked both sprites surprised.

"Look at that beautiful sky... that's my legacy."

"For last time, drama queen… What do you want?" said Enzo.

"I'm done it… Megabyte used all my energy, he hurts me… he breaks me… I don't like him anymore! I want to go with you! And I want Bob back, I miss him!"

"Do you think we are going to believe you?"

"Enzo, she may be mad, but doesn't bad at all… not as bad as Megabyte…" said the game sprite.

"AndrAIa, she is still a virus."

"Well… If you don't believe me… I'm going to use… that." the virus answered pointing at sky.

"What do you mean with _that_?" asked AndrAIa.

"My viral infection is over all of us, even inside the game… I've seen Dot going inside the cube...? Imagine the mess when the game couldn't leave the system…" she makes an evil laugh "And, of course, under my orders, all of you will be infected too."

"Yeah, we've got the picture…" said the guardian.

"So… your last chance?"

"Have we another choice?"

"If you want your sister back… nope."

"AndrAIa?" He looked at the girl wanting some help.

"No more options, guardian." she shooked and look at the virus. "But you, stop it now."

"Oookay." Hex up her arms and absorb all the red from the sky.

"I have a bad feeling about that…"

"Same here…"

001011010010111000101001011011000

"A virus! Inside my principal office! I can't believe that!"

"Calm down, Phong… It was our only choice… We've lost Bob, and I cannot lose Dot too." explain the green sprite

"So, that's the principal office… more depressing than I expected…" said the virus while looked around, happy.

"Thanks to you, by the way…" AndrAIa answered.

"Ooh! Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment, Hex…"

GAME OVER

"Dot should be here in nanos. She is going to kill us…" said Enzo worried.

"Don't worry sugar, you've done the correct thing."

"I hope so…"

"Ooooh! I can't wait until seeing Dot and tell her!" Hex seems to be plethoric.

"Hey guys! Have you seen how the sky…? Hexadecimal!" Dot screamed while the virus smiles.

"Hold your horses, honey… She is in our side…" Mouse tried to cold the situation.

"What!? What do you mean with in our side!? She is a virus!" screamed Dot.

"But Dot! I miss Bob! I want him back!" said Hex.

"Don't you dare to mention him!"

"For user shake, finally someone who understands me!" said Phong happy.

"Now don't you start!" answered AndrAIa.

"Anyone could explain that to Dot? Enzo, come with me, sugar." requested Mouse while pulling the guardian from his arm.

"As you want…" answered happily while going out as fast as they could. "What's wrong, Mouse?"

"Nothing. I only want to tell you something… Don't let Hexadecimal knowing about our plan, OK?"

"That will be easy, if we can keep her with my sister."

"Dot and Hex? Together? When hell freezes…"

"War makes strange lovers…"

"Speaking of the Devil… tell all that stuff to AndrAIa before she says something."

"OK, I'm on it!"

He goes to the back rooms, looking for AndrAIa. Finally, he found her too quiet, looking something with a funny expression.

"Hey what happened finally with Hex?"

"I don't know… I've just made a gateway" she confessed laughing.

"Very clever…. what are you doing?"

"Dossing around... reading that old Mainframe readme files…"

"Ohm… By the way, Mouse asks me to tell you that we should keep Hex in ignorance." says while look the files. "That's the one when the twin city exploded." He changed his face suddenly.

"What happened, Enzo? Why anybody won't talk about?"

"Because… It was… my father's fault… I'll tell you someday, but not now." he turned sad.

"Are you OK?" AndrAIa puts her hand under Enzo's chin and hug him.

"Hmm…I'm getting better…" he smiled and kiss her.

"Ooh! What a clever boy…" She kissed him deeply and getting closed to the guardian.

"Thanks, AndrAIa… for being here…" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would be lost without you."

"I love you, Enzo." she kissed him. "And I'll be always by your side." kissed him again.

"Always."

"I know, Andi… I love you too."

"Enzo…" she said sweetly, very close to his neck with clear intentions of arousing him.

"Yes?" he low his arms until cuddle the game sprite from her lower back.

"Can I borrow your bike…?" she whispered at his ear.

"Nice try! No way, clever girl." he giggled.

"Well… I had to try!"

"More luck next time!"

001011010010111000101001011011000

"That damn boy is becoming a pain in the ass…" said the virus looking the Principal Office through a VidWindow. "Without Hex's powers… We have less chances… I may need a plan…"

001011010010111000101001011011000

"I cannot believe I am doing this!" said Phong "Registering a Virus. Oh, madness! Absolute, utter madness!"

"There's no other choice, Phong" Added Mouse "If not, Megabyte could find her; we should change her format."

"Oooh, thank you, Phong! Now, where can I... pin it? How'd she get the hair?" Asked the virus plethoric with her new icon.

"What happens, sis?" Enzo asked to Dot, who stare the virus angry.

"We are registering Hex… I can't believe I just said that!"

"Things are changing…"

"Too much and too fast" said Dot looking affectionately to the boy.

"Did we have any plan now?"

"For first time… no. We may wait until see the next Megabyte step… and be ready."

"I feel useless" reply sad.

"Just relax… You have a lot of responsibilities lately… Enjoy your time now, as long as we could… I'm sure that something happens any nano now"

"You're right" he smiles and starts to walk "I'm going to the back rooms, I'll be there if you need me" he said while going out.

0101101000110101101010111000110

"Hey, the calm before the storm?" the game sprite comes onto Enzo's room.

"Yeah, I guess... just hanging out…" he answered looking how the girl approached to him, till come to the bed where he was lying with an old readme file.

"That's one of the…"

"Yep. The explosion one." he leave the file and hold AndrAIa's hands, nestled her towards him.

"That should be hard for you."

"Not as harder as for Dot. I'm not able to remember all of the stuff, I was only a little child, a 0.7. Dot was 1.6 but she should carry on with all, including me."

"Aaw! So cute! A little naughty troublemaker…!" she kissed him sweetly "I would die for seeing that!"

"I'm sure Dot doesn't think like you…" he smiled sad. "It was… hard. We were alone until… Bob…"

"Enzo…" the game sprite caress his hair and nuzzle.

"He was…. He is my hero, he always will." he kissed her neck.

"We'll find him, love."

"I know."

"Sorry for let you see that files… I didn't know how difficult was…" said the game sprite when the young guardian shut her with a kiss.

"Do you want to keep talking about that…?" he rolled up the game sprite and whisper in her ear. "Really?"

"I don't know…" she wrapped her arms around him. "Let me think…"

0101101000110101101010111000110

"What are you looking at, sugar?"

"Enzo and AndrAIa are in the back rooms…"

"Yeah, I know… And?"

"That's… I mean… he… and she…"

"Oh, stop mealy-mouth. Are you worried for if they are having it away?"

"What do you think? Are they…?"

"Don't worry honey, that two has got the shots for each other since the first nano but… I'm sure that they are only having some… necking… that's all."

"What if…?"

"No."

"But only with a little Vid Wind…"

"No. Dot, listen. Your brother and AndrAIa, are growing up, they are teens now, and they should discover all that stuff. Your play role is being there and support your brother, answer his questions… he isn't the typical teenager… You shouldn't be worry."

0101101000110101101010111000110

"Hmmm… Enzo…" she pushed up her hips, rubbing the guardian's erection through the underwear.

"AndrAIa… stop it now… They are a lot of people out there, including my sister."

"OK… It will be better for now…" she answered while taken some distance from his body.

Both sprites were lying in the bed, looking at the other and breathing hardly only wearing their underclothes.

"How we wind up doing that?" asked the girl

"Beats me!"

"We may should… dressing?"

"Yep…" he smiles and looks to the girl while she was looking for her clothes.

"What are you looking at?"

"You, damn sexy!" he approaches to her and pull away her clothes from her hands.

"Enzo! What in the net…!?" She was shut by a kiss.

"You know what?" asked the young guardian "I couldn't be bothered to do always the right thing."

"No time like the present, sparky!" she kissed him and put their underclothes off while lying in the bed."

"Where was I…?" he said while caress her breasts and go down until her thigh.

"Right there, more or less…"

WEARING, INCOMING GAME!

WEARING INCOMING GAME!

"That must be a joke…" the green sprite stopped and resigns himself when a Vid Window opened suddenly. "Great… Anything else?"

"Enz… What!?" through the window, both sprites could see Mouse laughing and Dot getting hysterical.

"Clean the perimeter, we are on way." said the young guardian before closed the Vid and turned to AndrAIa, who looked at him smiling.

"Having fun?"

"Sure!"

0101101000110101101010111000110

"Hey guys! Good one!" Said Mouse approaching to them.

"Mouse! What are you doing inside the game?" asked Enzo.

"Did you expect that I keep there with Dot? That's your problem, honey" said pointing at the guardian.

"Don't remind me..."

"What were you two thinking!? I mean… I'm the first sprite pro sex, but please, be aware of Dot!" Mouse laughed while talk.

"Guys, the user!" screamed AndrAIa while the user, short, fat and suit in an orange anorak running to them.

Mouse uses her katana and decapitate the avatar in less than a second.

"Oh My God! They Killed Kenny!" sounds from the background.

"You know, Mouse, I don't think you're supposed to do that." said the guardian.

GAME OVER

"What a fast game…" said AndrAIa. "And easy"

"Not for Kenny I'm afraid!" Mouse winked.

"O.K… let's go to the principal before something happens. "said the guardian "Hey team! Let's go!"

"Did you think they are ready for fight the games alone?" asked AndrAIa to Mouse referring to the binomes they have been training.

"I hope so, we may need our time for our own plans…"

"And what about my sister?"

"I don't know, sugar, but knowing her… we should be careful, she is too smart."

"By the way… when we'll be online… we may need some extra shield"

"I'm counting on it. Don't worry, I've done some thinking… And be ready, I'm almost sure that Megabyte is in the middle of something, we should seize the moment."

"O.K… so… let's do it during his next movement. Whatever it will be."

"Are you sure, sugar?"

"No. But this way will be better for all of us. And now…" said the guardian while come inside the principal office "I have another issues to do…" added thinking in his sister.

"You have finished too fast" said Dot surprised.

"Tell Mouse!" answered Enzo "By the way… can we have a word, sis?"

"Sure" said the commander following her -not so little- brother to the back rooms.

"Dot, about what happened before…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell the tale over and over again… you two were together and I knew it when I opened the Vid… That was my fault"

"What about if… for avoid that kind of situations… let's use glitch instead of VidWindows… Is that OK?"

"Fair enough" she smiled brushed "That's pretty hard for me… You have growed up too fast… and now, you are a guardian with a girlfriend and makes all that… things…" she stammered while Enzo smiles.

"Just relax, sis… I'm fine."

"Yeah, I've seen it before"

"Dot!" said the young guardian totally brushed "Why is everybody telling me things like that?"

"Because… It's funny. The youngest novice sprite is who makes all the adult stuff."

"Funny, of course… and all of you are acting like mature adult sprites…"

"Enzo, please!" Dot laughed "O.K… seriously… enjoy every moment with her, you deserves it. And I'm glad you've chosen AndrAIa, she is amazing. Just like you."

"Thanks, sis. That means a lot for me" the guardian hug his sister.

"Oh, Enzo! You're taller than me! I haven't noticed since right now!" exclaimed Dot looking at her brother pretty nostalgic "You are now more or less as tall as… him…"

"Sis, are you OK?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine…"

"Sis, that's not true"

"No… I miss him terribly…" she started to cry while Enzo hug her again "I've never told Bob that I love him… And now…"

"Dot, don't be silly… he always knows. We'll bring back him, I promise."

"I hope so, Enzo…"


End file.
